Removing a trash bag from a typical trash usually confronts the user with suction developed between the bag and the trash can which the bag temporarily resides within. The suction developed resists removal of the trash bag. Removal of the trash bag then often becomes a two-person endeavor, with one holding the can and one pulling the bag. Torn trash bags and spills are not unusual. Various methods of solving the problem have also met with difficulties. As example of the difficulties encountered, trash material and especially liquids often spill from torn bags within the trash can, when such cans offer breathing directly to the exterior of the can. Bags often leak and fail, and suction relief holes which provide trash material and liquid escape are not desirable. A new approach is needed in a trash can apparatus that provides for easy removal of trash bags.